Endless Summer
by R.O97
Summary: AU-ish: Kensi Blye is just a senior in high school. She has good friends, comprehensive parents and a great boyfriend. She's ready for her future but until then she has summer. What will happen when a certain shaggy haired college boy comes back home for the holidays? Her life will turn upside down. Rating may change from T to M in later chapters. (Disclaimer: I own nothing.)
1. Future's Just Ahead Of Us

_A/n: So, in the beggining this story will sound weird because Kensi's dating Jack. There. I said it. But, you know, just...give it a try. I promise you Deeks will be here anytime soon ;)_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Future's Just Ahead Of Us_

People say high school should be like the best time of your life and it's where you have the most fun in the world. As for myself, I'm just glad it's _over _and I can't wait for my future!

I'm Kensi Marie Blye. I'm 17 and I am FINALLY a senior. Just in these four years of high school I've been in 9 different schools. After spending my freshman year in 4 schools and my sophomore year in other 3 and half of my junior year in another one, my father finally settled down – at least for now – here in LA.

I was born in San Diego and with my father being a Marine we had to move a lot. In my entire life I was in exactly 6 different states, 15 different cities and 22 different schools. So, when it comes to friends I never had many apart from Camilla and Sydney. They're the only people who really know how hard high school was for me, because they felt the same way. We've always been the 'new kids' everywhere we went to, so we learnt pretty quickly that _mean girls_ are mean _everywhere_!

Camilla Hunter and Sydney Edwards. I've known them for as long as I've known myself! Both their fathers are members of my Dad's team, have been for more than 20 years now. Curiously the three of us are the same age but I'm still the youngest. They're already 18 while my birthday is only on July 29th.

Our dads always tried to put us in the same schools and classes so we basically grew up together. Last year we had to move to LA as their team had a new mission here. They ended up staying until our graduation but starting today we're pretty much on our own. We're going to move forward and there's not much we can do if they have to move again.

Camilla's parents have done this before, the letting go. Camilla has an older brother named Ryan, he's 3 years older than us and he's getting his Law degree here in LA but he stays there on their campus during classes. Sydney also has a brother but he's her twin brother, Zachary. Cam and Zac have been dating since we were like 13 or 14. They're the cutest and it's never been awkward between the three of them.

We go, or we _went_, to a high school where every military brat usually goes to. That's where I met Jack. Jack's my boyfriend and he just turned 18. He was born and raised in Denver but his dad's work brought him here. No, his Dad is not a Marine. He just decided to open a very well succeeded company in LA when Jack was little.

Jack's been a jockey since freshman year and he's very popular around the girls. When last year I came to this school I never even thought that one day I'd be dating a jockey. But that's exactly what happened and I'm more than happy with my choice.

I really like him but I'm worried about college and how our relationship will be then... We've been dating for a few months and I really don't want to lose him just now. I'm glad we still have 2 months ahead of us to figure it out.

"So…now that we're _finally_ done with high school, what are you guys going to do?" Camilla asks as we walk one last time through the school's double doors. She's going hand-in-hand with Zac as we walk to the parking lot.

"I don't know about you guys but _I'm_ gonna spend this summer with my girl right here!" Jack answers for the both of us as we walk together, his arm around my shoulders holding me tight against his side.

"Yeah? Are you guys staying in LA or are you taking Kensi away, Jack?" This time is Zac who asks and I'm pretty sure we're about to be included in some of their last minute plans, like the usual.

"Actually no, we're just talking about staying around here and going to the beach as much as we can…" He says and kisses my temple. He's very possessive of me and I kinda like that. He makes me feel safe and I think he really likes me for who I am.

I'm not the common girl who can get a guy to like her easily. More than that, I give myself enough value not to change for any guy that comes along. I believe that if I am myself, in between 6 billion people, there will be at least one person who will love me for who I am. That's just how I am, nobody will ever change me when it comes to this.

"Great! Ryan's coming back home for the holidays, he's bringing some of his friends. Some are just spending the next two weeks, but three of them are actually from here. We've been talking about going to beach and all. You two gotta come!" Cam says in her very cheerful voice, showing an excitement that could not be hidden.

"It's a date then!" I answer just as we get to the two cars that were parked beside each other. I make my way to Jack's Range Rover's passenger side and wait for him to unlock it to open the door. "Well, I gotta go, family dinner tonight. Love you guys!" I enter and wait for Jack to say goodbye and I see Cam, Zac and Syd get in the silver Caddy Lt. Edwards had bought for both Zac and Syd but in reality, it's just Zac who drives it.

"So, Monday afternoon we're going to the beach with them and Ryan and his friends, what do you think?" Jack announces and I nod, smiling at our new plans for the holidays. Ry has always been a great influence in us, to me he almost like the older brother I never had. Every time he comes back home I love to hang out with him and he's always had a whole lot of patience for us, I'll give him that!

XXXXX

My house is a few streets from Jack's and his is closer to our school. Every day I tell him I can walk home from his house. Every day he insists on bringing me to my porch steps.

He stops the car right in front of my house, gets out and leans back against his door while I get out and take my backpack with me. As I'm starting to walk past him and up to my house he grabs my wrist and in a swift move he's pinning me against the door.

He kisses me and I kiss him back. He pulls back and looks into my eyes. His hands are on each side of my head and all I can see is him. His handsome face and his short brown hair, his muscular arms and chest restricted by the t-shirt I got him for his birthday.

"I love you." I blurt out after losing myself in his beauty. I don't just go around telling people I love them. _But when I say those words out loud, I mean them._

His grin that was matching my own is now way bigger and I can't help but smile that little bit more. He tucks behind my ear a strand of hair that fell from my ponytail before saying, "I love you too, Cupcake."

He leans forward again and kisses me passionately and I gladly reciprocate. I deepen the kiss taking one of my hands up to the back of his neck and the other grabs a fistful of his shirt pulling his chest closer to mine. His hands finally come in touch with my body and while his left hand meets my waist, his right hand wanders around in my hair messing it up even more than it already was.

We're so lost in each other we completely forget the world around us. Just as I feel Jack starting to pull away so he can move his mouth to my neck, a voice interrupts our moment. "A-hem!" _Shit! It's my dad! _Jack must realize that too since he jumps off of me like he's seen a ghost.

"Mr. Uh-Lt. Blye! I'm not, we're not..this is not...what it looks like!" Jack turns around and tries to deny what my dad clearly just saw.

"Simon." My dad simply says as he walks from the porch and approaches Jack's car. Jack is visibly shaking and I find it almost cute. The way that my father always scares him is enough for me to let out a giggle because I know that dad just does it for the fun mental torture.

It's a thing that runs in the "family". I hear Lt. Hunter does the same to Zac every time he swings by.

"Dad, Jack was just dropping me off..." I clarify things and give a few steps forward so that I'm between the two of them since Jack is always afraid dad might go all sniper on him.

"Oh I _see_... Well I'll be on my way back in then." He shows me a smile, as always, and then turns to Jack. Nodding firmly at him, he simply says, "Jack. It's good to see you boy." And goes back inside, leaving the front door opened for me.

As soon as he disappears from our sight I turn back to Jack and give him a stern look. "What?" He asks when he sees the look I'm giving him.

I roll my eyes and shrug. "You can't be afraid of him forever, Jack." I walk towards him as I speak. "He's just messing with you. You can't be all scared and choked up every time he shows up, baby." I put my arms around his neck when I'm close enough to him.

His hands go straight to my sides. "I know, but it's just... He's your father Kens, I don't want him to think I disrespect you or _him_."

"He doesn't think you're disrespectful Jack, he likes you. He thinks you're funny." I move forward to kiss his cheek. "But you gotta relax around him. He's not gonna boss you around. He likes you because you make me happy and for that's all that matters to him."

"If you say so..." He smiles and kisses my lips once before he lets me go. "Alright so, I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"

"Just text me if you want to go somewhere or if the guys want to go out or something."

"Okay." He enters the car, closes the door and opens the window so I can lean on it. "Give me one more kiss." I do as he asks and pull back quickly, just a peck on the lips. "And now I can go. Okay, bye Princess. I love you."

"I love you too." I say and watch him drive away.

_Oh boy, now go ahead Kensi, go have dinner with Mom and Dad to tell them the news, you know you can't postpone it anymore..._

I go inside the house after taking a few deep breaths, not knowing how my parents will react once they hear about the matter _'COLLEGE'_.

* * *

_So...? What do you think so far? Is it worth a review from you?_

_As always, all feedback is greatly appreciated! =)_

_Have a nice weekend ;)_

_-Rita _


	2. College?

_Hey! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited or followed (or really just read it!) because that means the world to. You really have no idea how that makes me feel!_

_So, here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it! :)_

_-Rita_

**XXX**

Chapter 2 - College?

"So, uh…" I try to start but it comes out as more of a whisper than anything else. _I gotta try, they have to know one way or the other. _"Mom, Dad, there's something I need to talk to you about." _Yeah…since like last week!_

That seems to make them stop their conversation about Dad's work I wasn't even listening to. I was trying to concentrate on eating at least half of the food in front of me. But I'm not even hungry. I don't think I'll be hungry until I tell them about college. I've just been poking the meatballs on my plate for a while now but I don't think they've noticed.

My Mom uses her napkin to wipe her mouth before placing it back down on her lap. She raises her head to look at me with a smile playing on her lips.

I'm a straight As kind of student, I've always been. My parents have supported all my choices in school and at the end of the day we were satisfied with my grades. But college is a big deal. College is supposed to determine what I'm gonna do with my life, what will make me survive and be independent from my parents.

My dream has always been to be like my Dad. _Serve my country with pride and courage_. Dad's my biggest role model. All my life he's taught me things Dads don't usually teach their little girls. But I'm no little girl. I know how to fish and hunt. I know how to set camp in various types of fields. I know how to pick about any kind of lock. I know how to fire a gun, both a 22. and a 48. mm, _although my Dad says a 22. is a girly girl's gun which I am not! _And in the year of my fourteenth birthday he taught me how to fire a sniper. Being raised by a lieutenant has its perks.

I grew up _**among**_ marines, _**as**_ a marine to _**be **_a marine. Because that was _my own choice._ My plan was to turn 18 and join the Navy. While Cam, Zac and Syd studied so now they can become a doctor, an architect and a photographer, I studied and trained every day to become a Marine.

But people change... Everyone changes sometimes.

As my mom sits up, my father softly lets his fork down on his plate. "And what are the news, sweetie?" She asks.

I look down at my intertwined fingers and change their position. _I'm a bit fidgety but you'd be too if you're about to drop a bomb on your parents._

"Well, I know that our plan was always me turning 18 and then join the Navy."

"But..." My Dad says knowing that wasn't the only thing I had to say.

"But during this last year I found myself becoming interested in other _activities_."

"Activities such as...?"

_At this point I think they're just confused with what I'm saying, so why not just start from the beginning?_

"Dad, you know I've always wanted to be like you. I've always wanted to serve my country with pride and courage, just like you! But I know how much it costs to have a life like that... It's hard for you, your spouse and your children. And I don't think I want my future children to go through what I went through..." My parents have now changed their expressions to _shocked_. "Don-don't get me wrong! I love you guys and I wouldn't trade my childhood for anything else in the world. The thing is... I don't think I'll want to raise my kids while moving around the country or even out of here. I don't think I'd be as stable as you guys were." The look of relief on their faces makes me a lot less uncomfortable.

"So what is your plan B baby girl? Knowing you, you must have a plan for your future well thought and structured, don't you?" I guess they're taking it pretty well. As for me, I'm just glad I have comprehensive parents.

I nod with a smile on my lips because Dad knows me all too well. "I do. I've developed an interest in psychoanalysis." I wait a few seconds to let the information sink in. "So my doubt was, how do I get to balance my taste for this new thing with wanting to serve my country and help others? I started digging into the matter and I found this excellent program in the best colleges of the country that only take about 50 students per year." _I think they're surprised as I tell them this, maybe they weren't expecting me to have my future so well thought..._ "It's a program that forms psychoanalysts with the purpose of placing them in federal agencies. At the end of the course there's a year of internship in one of those agencies. If they like you, by the end of that year you might just be lucky enough to have a contract with the agency."

"And which universities have that program?" Mom seems really excited about this idea of me going to a normal college, possibly nearby. _She's more relieved than anything else, I think…_

"The best in the country. That's why they only take 50 people. That means Princeton, Harvard, Yale, Columbia and Stanford…and if I'm not mistaken, UCLA has the program for smart kids who can't really afford the big ones. I think they work with scholarships."

"Did you apply to any of them?" This time is my Dad who's curious. He seems happy for me just like he was super proud of me for wanting to join the Navy. I still haven't figured out if I've disappointed him or not.

"I did, just to see if I could get in… Because if they don't want me I'm back to plan A." I've been pretty positive about this whole change of ideas. Right now my goal is to go to college in this psychoanalysis program. _If__ I'm not wanted, I can always go back to my original plan and try again next year…_

"But you applied and I take it that you have heard from the schools…" Mom tries to take as much information as possible from me.

_Good news is… _"They… They all want me, Mom!" I let out nervously. "I mean… Princeton, Stanford, Yale, Harvard and Columbia… Even UCLA said they'd be glad to receive me."

The reaction I get from them is not exactly what I was expecting but I'm really excited to even think about it. My Mom gets up from her seat and almost runs to me - _even though she only has to walk behind my Dad's chair to get to me _- and she hugs me really tight against her chest. Then I feel something running down my cheek, when I pull back to see what is happening, Mom's crying and Dad is already hovering us, trying to find a way to hug me as well.

"Congratulations Kensi, we're so proud of you, you have no idea baby girl!" He says and I could swear he has tears in his eyes as he says it.

After a moment of silence, just hugging, my parents go back to their seats and I realize we're all thrilled about this new idea of college. _So maybe I wasn't dropping that big of a bomb after all. _

I finally regain my appetite and start eating like I normally do. You can _see_ the difference. The three of us engage in a very light conversation about this summer. I'm almost halfway through my meal when the topic comes back to me. "Kensi, have you chosen yet?"

"Chosen what?" I ask with a mouthful of spaghetti. I'm so distracted by my food - after discovering I was _starving_ - that I'm taken aback by the topic's change.

Mom chuckles at that and so does Dad. "The university sweetheart, have you chosen which one you want to go to?" She asks again.

"Oh... The university... I'm still uhh..yeah I'm still trying to decide whether I'll go to Stanford, which is the closest besides UCLA. Then there's Princeton, we've lived in New Jersey, so the adaptation would be just fine, I liked it there. And my other doubt is about Harvard, which would be a totally new experience, a new place in a new state. Yeah... I still have time to decide, but I've narrowed it down to these three. I'll probably make up my mind in the next few days." I tell them much more relaxed now. "I still have time... I'm just glad you guys support me on this."

"We'll always be baby girl, we'll always be."

**XXX**

_If you enjoyed it, please let me know. If you didn't enjoy it, let me know as well!_

_Love, Rita_


	3. Sweetheart

_Hey, I'm back! =)_

_Here's the moment you've been waiting for...the meeting...not as smooth as it could be, but...it's Kensi and Deeks, soooo!_

_Enjoy! ;)_

**XXXXX**

**Text Message**

**[11:33] Jack:** Morning princess, just letting u know I'll get to the beach a bit later than we agreed. If u want to w8, I can pass by ur house to pick u up. Love u

**[12:14] Me:** Hey babe, no need for that. Having lunch with my dad and getting my baby out of the garage.

**[12:17] Jack:** U sure?

**[12:18] Me:** Yeah, I miss driving around

**[12:20] Jack:** Alright baby, I'll see you later then. I love u

**[12:21] Me:** Let me know when u get there. Luv u too

**XXX**

Today's Monday and I am super excited for the afternoon. Cam texted me on Saturday saying Ryan had arrived well and he "missed all of us even though we're just jerks who never wanted to skype with him", according to his own words. As planned, today I'm going to the beach to meet with them, Syd and Zac and probably Ryan's friends.

I miss Ry, I miss the conversations I used to have with him. He was always really patient with me and he gave me some of the best advice. Maybe these holidays he'll be able to help me make up my mind about the college I want to go to.

Also, another reason why I'm so stoked today is that I'm going to drive around in my sweet baby! In 1985, Dad bought a GMC Sprint SP from 1971 and kept it until these days, using as an excuse that one day the car would be worth a fortune. He just wasn't counting on the fact that his daughter, his baby girl, would fall in love with it.

I haven't been behind the wheel in forever! I haven't been out on the weekends or weeknights because of finals and the way to school and back is in Jack's car because he doesn't feel like I should get to school all by myself. So, every day he insisted he'd pick me up.

It's not that I don't appreciate the company or the ride or all the other time we spend together outside school and like…super alone jus the two of us but… Jack is _always_ with me on his free time. I love him, I really do, but sometimes I need some 'me time'. And I'm not getting much of that at the moment, but I'll make it change. I'm gonna start driving more now. That's the first change!

I put on my salmon colored shorts and my favorite tank top with some sort of lace on the back. Underneath is already my favorite bikini, the one with the black bottom and the top with patterns in black, blue and pink.

"Kensi, lunch is ready!" My Dad calls from downstairs half an hour later. Today he's having lunch with me because his work with the team only begins in the afternoon.

Quickly, I take one of my bags and throw my towel and my sunglasses' box in there. Next, I run to my en-suite bathroom and get my sunblock, throwing it next to the other items. Lastly, I grab my phone, my iPod and the book I'm currently reading _– The Fault In Our Stars –_ and put them in the bag.

Racing down the stairs, I start feeling the scent of my Dad's mac and cheese. Although he's been awake since 9 o'clock, he's been working and didn't exactly have the time to cook a real meal. I certainly couldn't do it, unless Dad wanted me to burn down the house.

"Hey Dad!" I leave my bag by the door to the garage and walk back to the kitchen, where Dad is. I walk by his chair and kiss the top of his head before sitting down to start eating.

It's already almost 1:30 in the afternoon. I'm supposed to meet the guys around 2:30 down at the beach, not exactly wanting to arrive too late. I hate being late for compromises of any kind. That and I need to pass by the gas station!

I finish eating in a blink of an eye and my Dad just smirks when I get up and put my plate in the dishwasher before grabbing an apple to take with me. "You trying to beat some kind of personal record, baby girl?"

"Not at all Dad, just trying not to run late!" I call from the bathroom while washing my teeth. After I'm done I go back to the kitchen where Dad is just finishing. "Alright, so I'll be back before dinner and...anything you need, you know where I'll be. Going now! Love you Dad!" I shout as I'm walking to the door that leads to the garage after picking up my car keys.

Thank god Dad's car is not in our driveway! I open the door of my car, throw my bag on the passenger side and open the garage door. When it's fully opened I put the key in the engine and start the car. The unmistakable sound of an GMC fills the garage and I grin. _Oh, how I missed this sound!_

**XXXXX**

So...I was the first one to arrive...as always! Not that I mind... I texted Cam to let her know where I am and she said she was coming with Ryan, Zac and Syd in Ryan's car because the boys are bringing their surfboards. His friends are bringing theirs as well because apparently in LA, everyone starts surfing...eventually!

Well, not me... I'm not the type of girl who can do any sports and actually like them. So... I don't think I'd like to even try surfing. Although Zac and Syd say it's fantastic.

I'm in the closest spot near the water without being invaded by it. It's just enough for me to feel the breeze while the sun is still too hot for me to take my clothes off. Maybe when they arrive and try to drag me down to the water...

As I wait, I take my iPod and my book out to read for a while and listen to music as well. I just have to say that this book...is bound to change my life, honestly. I started reading it on Saturday and today I'm almost at the end.

It's so well written that really makes you stop to realize that this is a _man_ writing from a 16 year old _girl_ point of view. Mostly, it makes you think about how many other things, and in this case, relationships are finite. To all these there's a deadline...the fact that you know that is already a reason from the beginning to really take the most out of the moments you are blessed with while in your special someone's company. That's the kind of love Hazel and Gus have in this book.

_God, I'm such a sap!_

I'm so deep in my reading and the Maroon 5's song I'm listening to that I don't even realize there are people with me until someone, who I quickly identify as Cam, lays her towel beside me and plops down cross-legged.

Her blonde hair flows naturally with the soft wind and her brown Ray Ban's cover her bright, big green eyes as she stares at me. As I put down my book and my iPod, she flashes a smile. "Hey gal! You were so focused on that book I decided to wait until you acknowledged me." She says and kisses my cheek before Zac calls her name from afar and we both turn to see him and Ryan with boards under their arms.

Ryan starts walking a bit faster and puts down his board when he reaches us and I'm already on my feet, a grin on my face, ready to greet him. He walks right up to me with this huge smile on his face and opens his arms as I match his smile and hug him back.

"Blye! It's so good to see you!" At this point he's just crushing my bones and laughing while I try to get out of his grasp. When he finally lets go of me, he places a soft kiss on my cheek and I give him one back.

I remember being like 10 or 11, I had a huge crush on Ryan because he was 14 and had this handsome brown hair and green eyes that matched Cam's - yes, because everyone in the Hunter family has amazing green eyes! - and I thought I was completely in love with him but I really wasn't. And I realized that the hard way, when he introduced us his girlfriend, Jenna. He was just that idea of the "older and more experienced guy", although he was just a little kid at the time. But the last 7 years made him a lot better. And college. And probably surf too. But I don't have a crush on him anymore, he's more like the big brother I never had.

"Ry! I missed you, you dork!"

"You guys never wanted to skype with me and _I'm_ the dork? Your words hurt me, Kensi..." The he leans forward to whisper something in my ear. "And, had you guys skyped with me, I would have introduced you and Sydney some of my friends who digged you both." He chuckles as he says this and I pull back to swat his arm.

"Maybe I really should have skyped with you! Remember Jack, Jack Simon?" I bite my lip as I wait for his answer.

"That dude from your high school, the one who's dad has that _super famous_ law firm?" I'm nodding with a grin but I don't remember Mr. Simon's firm being _that_ famous, so I lift my eyebrow questioningly. "Sorry, it's just that...it's really famous among us all. Robert Simon's path is one of those you'd like to follow as a young, soon to be, lawyer. But, yeah...what about his son? "

"We started dating last October...he's great to me, he makes happy Ry." I admit shyly.

"And you didn't tell me? Not even by text? You hurt me Kensi Marie Blye...And here I thought this was a real friendship!" He puts his hand on his chest feigning pain but is quick to smirk and congratulate me.

After greeting the twins who are getting ready for the waves - yes, Syd remembered to bring her board! - I hear the most outrageous comment ever.

"Hunter, dude! You should've seen the GMC that's in the parking lot! Daaamn, now that's an awesome car. I'd go for a ride on that one! If I had to bet, I'd say it's a Sprint from '71 and not a Caballero!" I look up at in the direction of the comment , which inevitably is the direction of the parking lot. So, the comment isn't _that_ outrageous, but it's about _my_ car I feel pretty shocked! Even more because it comes out of the mouth of a guy with a mop atop of his head!

I see Syd and Cam exchange a look as I get up to answer this guy. "Well, then if you were to guess, you'd be right!" The blonde looks at me with an eyebrow lifted. He's clearly surprised by my knowledge and obviously he does not know either who I am or the car in question is mine.

He just seems so full of himself and he must think I'm just a simple girl who doesn't have a single idea about classic cars. _Uggg!_ Why do people never accept that a girl can understand about cars? Society is ruined! _Okay, enough with the drama Kensi. Don't waste your time on this tool._

He speaks up again after putting down his surfboard. "And how would you know that sweetheart?" _Oh! Is he talking to me? He is, isn't he? Did he just call me sweetheart? SWEETHEART?_ This guy is wishing for a new set of teeth, that must be it, if he's calling me that. Not even _Jack_ calls me sweetheart and Jack's my boyfriend!

I can hear Cam and Syd whispering to each other behind me. Something along the lines of "He has no idea who he's messing with. She's gonna kick his ass and he won't even notice!" and "Or he will but still likes that she's challenging him. Thank god Jack hasn't arrived yet, he's always so jealous when it comes to her..."

They are right. I'm one step from kicking this dude's ass or honestly just slap that annoying smirk out of his face! And with Jack here this would've taken a bad turn already...

I clear my throat, "Well, because that happens to be my car, _sweetheart_." I answer with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

Ryan chuckled and so did his friends with the exception of the shaggy dude. "Kensi, I see you have not changed one bit... Syd and Kens, meet Marty Deeks. He's in my class and so are the twins, Dylan and Ian Brooks - they're staying at the Deeks's with Marty and that dude, Chester Deeks. Our soon-to-be photographer!" At the mention of a photographer Ryan smirked as Sydney's eyes went wide.

Chester is cute, blonde hair and blue eyes, he could be a twin to his brother if it wasn't for the haircut. And I know for a fact that Syd likes him so far. He is so much her type, I could stay here for hours talking about that! Plus, he's going to be a photographer, which is, obviously, too cute to be true! I mean... What are the odds?

And the boy in question is the only one to approach us, who are just standing there looking at the five guys with awkward smiles on. Chester shoots us a charming grin as he talks, "Hey! It's really nice to meet you. Oh and just so you know, he's Deeks and I'm Chester!" Then he whispers the last part. "He probably won't answer by his first name and I'm not used to answer by Deeks. So, yeah..." Once again he grins and picks up his board runs down to the shoreline with his suit hanging low on his hips.

The twins follow him suit and the rest of the group goes right after, even Sydney, until it's just me and Camilla. I finally sit back on my towel and lean back holding myself up on my elbows. As soon as I do that, she sighs.

"The Deeks brothers are hot! Okay... Maybe Deeks is hotter than Chester, but he'll get there." I look at her with a shocked expression and she laughs it off. "What? I love Zac but I have eyes on my face and I know you have too. Don't be such a prude!" She sees me facing away from her, down to the water where the group of surfers is getting into and chuckles. "Oh my God! You totally think Deeks is hot! You know what, it's cool, I'm loyal to you, if you don't want to tell Jack, your secret's safe with me Kens... But you have to admit it to me though, come on, I'm your best friend!" She nudges me with her elbow to make me talk.

"Alright, alright! He _is_ hot, happy now?" I reluctantly say but I have no clue why I just said that. Usually I don't say things like this but it's Camilla I'm talking to. Besides Dad, she and Sydney are the ones that know me better and I trust the most. _Oh, whatever! It's the truth! I love Jack, but shaggy is kinda hot..._

"Who is hot?" A familiar voice asks behind me in a light tone. _Jack!_

**XXXXX**

_So, is it worth a review? ;)_

_Let me know what you want to see!_

_Much love, Rita_


	4. It's Just Girly Stuff

_Hey there! Sorry this took so long but you probably know how senior year goes... But I just finished the next chapter so before I head to school I thought I might leave you here a treat and I hope you like it!_

_Enjoy :)_

**XXXXXX**

_"Who is hot?" A familiar voice asks behind us in a light tone. Jack!_

"Jack. Hi!"

"Hey girls!" I quickly get up and make my way to him. He grins and pulls me for a hug and a kiss. He lets go of me and puts his wallet, phone and car keys inside my bag. When we're eye to eye again he takes off his sunglasses and his t-shirt, placing it down on my towel. Of course he didn't bring his, he rarely does! "What do you say we go for a swim, babe?"

"Sure, why not?" _That'll help me keep my mind off the fact that Deeks has that great surfer's body and hey, he forgot about his first question!_ I take off my own clothes and sunglasses and put them right beside Jack's things.

As soon as I'm ready he takes me by my hand and pulls me down to the shoreline. The water is cold but it feels good on my warm skin. As I knew he would, Jack runs to a distance where he can dive in the crystal clear water. His whole body disappears but in a few seconds he's back on the surface grinning at me and calling me over.

Honestly I have no idea how our surfer friends are going to catch any waves today because there aren't. We could just swim our way to Hawaii like this!

I finally dive in the water and swim until I reach my boyfriend. When I resurface I'm like two feet away from him so I just make my way to him. He puts his arms around my waist to draw me to him and I place mine around his shoulders loosely. Jack then grabs my thighs underwater as if he was carrying me and I kiss him. His lips are still wet and the water gives them this salty taste I love. After pulling back he lets go of me and I fall backwards with a splash on the water.

"Jaaack! Damn you!" I hate it when he does this!

He laughs and takes off swimming away from me but I quickly go after him and after a few seconds I catch him. He's fast but I'm faster!

When I catch him, I jump to his back so he's forced to grab me. "Hey baby?"

"Yeah?" I ask holding on with my arms around his shoulders and my hands on his chest while I playfully nibble on his ear.

"Who were you and Cam talking about when I arrived?" I stop what I'm doing as I try to find an answer for him without actually saying it was _Deeks_ we were complimenting.

"Really, you sure you wanna know? Because it was a really girly thing..." _Got it! If needed I'll know what to say._

"You're mygirl, of course I want to know Pumpkin!" He says with a grin on his face.

"Alright... We were discussing which one was better... Chris Hemsworth or Channing Tatum. And that's when Cam brought up Chris Ev-"

"Wait... Who now?"

"Chris Hemsworth from "Thor", Channing Tatum from "Magic Mike"... And then Cam brought up Chris Evans, you know, Captain America...and I had to agree that he was hot, way hotter than the other ones."

"Really?!" With the face he's giving me I can't understand whether he's jealous or just shocked at the topic of conversation Cam and I "had".

"Yeah! We have this discussions all the time babe!" He groans and I chuckle. "I told you it was super girly! Don't worry though... I still love you better than any of them." After a kiss on his cheek, I think he bought it and he'll let it go.

Jack and I swim for a little while longer, occasionally stopping to kiss or fool around with each other. When I start shivering we decide it's time we head back to the towel.

Back in the sand, Jack takes my left hand in his right one intertwining our fingers and runs his other hand through his hair. His hair is super short, much like my father's, actually. It has nothing to do with Deeks's. Nobody uses a shaggy haircut anymore. I roll my eyes at the thought.

_Really? Again with that guy? Wait...is it because he's older than you?_ No, that makes no sense. Ryan is older too. _Yeah...but shaggy boy is new to you!_ Ugggh! Shut up brain!

As we get closer to the rest of the group, I can see Cam is no longer alone. All the guys and Syd are no longer in their suits but they all went for a swim before we got out of the water.

I can also see Sydney sitting with Chester, engaged in a very interesting conversation. They'd look cute together if I say so myself. Cam is sitting between Zac's legs with her head against his chest and their fingers laced in front of her stomach. And at the same time Ryan and the rest of the guys are sitting around on their own towels just talking and laughing.

When we approach them, Ryan stands up and pushes his sunglasses up to the top of his head before flashing that charming smile of his.

"Kensi! And you must be... Jack, right? I'm Ryan, Camilla's brother. We've met last year!" He extends his hand to Jack, who lets mine go.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." Then he clears his throat. "Jack Simon, Kensi's boyfriend." He just loves saying that whenever he has the chance.

When Ryan turns to the group behind him to present Jack, I take a look at Deeks and see a shocked look on his face while he's looking at me.

"Guys, this is Jack Simon. He's Kensi's boyfriend. And Jack, this is Ian, Dylan and Deeks and over there with Sydney is Chester, Deeks's brother."

They all exchange greetings before we sit down on my towel like Zac and Cam were. I can feel Deeks's stare at me through his sunglasses as the conversation flows naturally.

"Why is that guy staring at us, baby?" I can hear the jealousy in Jack's voice. He doesn't like the fact that Deeks seems hypnotized by me. To be honest, I have been finding myself glancing over at him too. I don't know why, it must be because I can feel his eyes on me, but...

"I have no idea, but Jack...don't say anything about it. It's probably nothing. Just let it go babe, okay?" I turn my head to him and brush my lips against his. When I turn again to the water and lean back against Jack's chest I see that Deeks is not staring anymore, instead he's picking on some sand by his feet, effectively sinking them beneath a sand dune.

XXXXX

I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes the sun is starting to go down, not quite sunset but the in-between, and my tank top is covering me, although I'm not cold at all. I'm still sitting against Jack's body, poor guy must be tired holding me up like this. He could've just lay me down on the towel and I would've been fine.

I feel Jack kiss my neck as I fully wake up. "Morning beautiful!" He whispers to me. I look around and sit up, taking my tank top from my front and putting it on. We're not alone. Cam, Zac and Syd are still here. So is Chester but I don't see anyone else.

"Hey!" I turn around to him and he leans forward, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Where are the others?" I ask Camilla.

"Ryan went home like an hour ago with Dylan and Ian so they could meet my parents and talk to theirs as well. They're from England so they only talk to their parents through Skype and timing can get...difficult. But they found a certain hour to talk to both of them. And surfer boy is out in the water again. At least this time there are actually waves." Camilla answers with a huge smirk adorning her features. That's when she signals me to look at Sydney. She's still sitting next to Chester and they just seem completely lost in each other. And they _just_ met!

Let's be honest though... They were kind of made for each other! I'm really cheering for them if they ever take this newfound relationship to a different level. Syd's had her share of heartbreaks...

A few minutes later I feel Jack moving around behind me without actually leaving his place. Then he leans close to my ear and says, "Kensi, I have to go. My mom has something planned for me before dinner, I don't even know... I do have to be home in like... Half an hour. We'll talk later, okay?" I just have time to nod before he kisses my cheek and untangles himself from me. I immediately miss the warmth of his body but then he leans down again and kisses my lips fully. "Love you." He whispers before saying goodbye to everyone else and going. I keep him under my watch until he disappears in between cars in the parking lot.

"Where did lover boy go?" _Ugh! Really, could he be any more annoying? _Deeks just came back from the water and when I look back at him to answer I struggle with myself because I'm just too dazzled by his body to say anything. The way the droplets of water run down his abs as he shakes his head like a wet dog it's just..._distracting_. I need to stop staring at him!

"Jack went home." I roll my eyes and get up to gather my things. "And I think I'm heading home as well. It's getting kinda late..." I pick up my towel. "I'll see you guys. And uh...it was nice meeting you both." I tell Deeks and Chester and turn around to leave, knowing I'll probably see everyone tomorrow again.

I'm already halfway through the sand with my oldest pair of espadrilles in my left hand, my towel on my right one and my bag hanging from my shoulder when I hear my name coming from behind me. "Kensi! Hey Kensi, wait up!" I stop and turn around just to confirm it was Deeks running up to me. _What does he want? I swear one of these days I'll be cross-eyed __if I keep rolling my eyes as much as I do!_

"What do you want Deeks?" I'm not rude but I'm not exactly nice when I ask him this. I shift my towel from right to left hand.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry that I was kind of a jerk today. I'm not usually like this but I tend to get a bit stupid and obviously I rant when I'm stunned or impressed. I guess you impressed me and instead of choosing the right words or shutting up completely I was obnoxious. Once again, I'm sorry. It was really, really nice meeting you, however I was thinking maybe we could...start over. Is that okay?" That's when he sticks out his hand. "Hi, I'm Marty Deeks. It's nice meeting you!" He shoots me a charming smile and I start to realize he's not as bad as I thought he was, though he could be less annoying...

I smile back and shake his hand. "Kensi Blye. It's good to meet you too." I tell him as we stare into each other's eyes and we keep holding the other's hand long after we should have let go. It's so weird, there's this strange connection...something that keeps us from letting go of each other. He's looking into my eyes like he's in trance but then he shakes his head again and awkwardly clears his throat and I know the moment is lost when he lets go of my hand.

_God, what's wrong with me?! I shouldn't be having this kind of "moments" with other guys!_ "Yeah, great!" He mumbles as he scratches the back of his head. He looks oddly cute when he does that and I can help the smile on my face.

He is charming. No doubt about that... But there's this shy part of him I feel like I want to meet. _I don't know if I should... _

**XXXXX**

_Please leave a review on your way out :) I have a pretty much defined plot but I still want to know what you want to come out of this story!_

_Love,_

_Rita_


	5. A Night Out

_Hey people!_

_I've experienced some lame things these past weeks but I'm back with a new chapter._

_So, it's super late here but I just wanted to update this story because I finished chapter 6 today and I wanted you guys to check this new chapter real bad =)_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

**XXXXX**

Chapter 5 – A Night Out

"Is it okay if I...walk you to your car?" I nod and we start walking towards the parking lot. On my back I can feel Cam and Syd's eyes. I know they're looking at us, trying to figure out what's going on. In reality nothing's happening between us. It's _simple_: he came up to me, apologized for being a jerk, we shook hands and now he's walking me back to my car. "Oh-uh I almost forgot! Camilla told me to ask you if you can go out with us tonight. Nothing too fancy nor too late, just the bars by the beach... So...you coming?"

"Uh...yeah, sure, why not?" I tell him straight away. I know Dad will let me because he trusts me and plus he knows and trusts Ryan as well.

We walk in silence the rest of the way to my car, only stopping when I had to put on my espadrilles. I unlock my car and open the passenger door to put my things inside, as I walk around to the driver side, I see Deeks admiring my car like a kid on Christmas day.

"God Kensi, you'll have to let me go for a ride with you on this thing! This is _so_ epic!" He says excitedly and I'm taken aback a bit. I get that he apologized and all but...I barely know him.

But still I smirk and tell him, "Maybe...I'll think about it. You know, I won't let just anymore get in my car...I rarely let anyone other than myself near this baby, so you can consider yourself lucky to even be touching it right now."

I continue to smirk at him and he gives a hearty laugh. When he looks up at me again, I raise my eyebrow and he swallows his laughter."Ha! I suppose you're not-uh...not kidding, huh?" He asks taking his hands off my car and stepping out of my reach. It's okay though, I wouldn't hurt him..._much!_

"What do you think?" I keep my gaze and he just shoots me his charming smile again.

_This is so strange...everything about this guy and the we interact with each other it's so...natural. Like I've known him for years!_

I open the door and get in the car before closing the door again. Deeks leans against my rolled down window and I watch as he carefully looks inside before looking back at me and hold my gaze. We only lock eyes for a few seconds but it seems like an eternity. "So-uh...I'll see you tonight then right?" He tries to make conversation to ignore what just happened but I see right through him.

"Yeah...sure. I'll see you later!" I put my sunglasses on and he steps away from the car. Now that I'm able to look at him as I start the engine, I have to admit that Cam was right. _Deeks has a really great body!_

He waves at me and I wave back before taking the car out of the parking space. And when I drive away, I know he's still checking my car!

**XXXXX**

"You going out tonight, Kensi?" I hear my Mom asking as she enters the bathroom when I'm getting ready to leave.

"Yeah... I told Dad... It's okay though, right?"

"Of course, it's fine. Just be careful and don't come back too late. Who are you going with?" She leans against the wall besides the mirror I'm currently using to put on some minimal makeup. I don't usually wear it, but tonight I just though..._why not?_

"Oh yeah, I won't come back too late. Probably I'll be here before you even go to bed. But, you know, the people are the usual... Cam, Zac and Syd. Ryan and his friends..."

"What friends? And what about Jack?" I can't decide whether she's intrigued or just gossiping. I'm just glad it's questions I have easy answers to, it got a bit...weird when I told them about Jack being my boyfriend.

"Well, Jack told me he couldn't, which will make the night kind of boring, and Ryan's friends are 3 guys from his class and the younger brother of one of them. They're all nice and older than us, so we're safe, plus...it's Ryan we're talking about Mom..."

"I know, I know... He's responsible but you know I worry anyway." She pushes herself off the wall and walks to the door. "Have fun honey and don't let your evening be boring just because Jack can't go, alright?"

I nod before putting the makeup away and following my Mom out of the bathroom.

**XXXXX**

"Where's Jack?" That's the first thing Ryan asks me as soon as I get to them.

I shrug and just tell them, "He couldn't come..." But it wasn't convenient enough for Camilla and Sydney. They can see right through my smile that I'm not exactly happy with Jack not coming with us.

We start walking to the bar we're going when we hear two familiar voices behind us.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Yo Hunter! You jerk can't you wait for a friend here?"

_The Deeks brothers. Of course._

We all turn around just as the two siblings reach us. Chester is wearing denim shorts and a black shirt while Deeks has navy blue shorts and a white shirt. While still showing how laid back they seem to be, the two brothers are looking good.

"Good evening everyone!" Chester greets all of us before proceeding to get a handshake from each of the guys and a hug and a kiss from Cam, Sydney and me.

Deeks starts with the boys as well, so I'm last in line. Not such a hugger like his brother, he still kisses each of us on the cheek. Then when it's my time, his kiss lingers and after, he whispers in my ear. "Where's lover boy?" He wasn't being cocky, I think. Guess he must have picked on my uncomfortable expression and was trying ot cheer me up, for which I'm actually glad.

"Oh he couldn't come tonight... Plus, i'm not really going to stay for long. Just came for a drink and to hang out for a bit and then I'll be on my way home." I tell him when he pulls back and looks into my eyes.

He grins and puts an arm around my shoulders - which makes me rather uncomfortable - and starts to lead the way to the bar we're headed. "Well then let's get the most out of the time you'll be here, shall we?" I wriggle out of his grasp as we walk in the bar and find ourselves a nice little booth that fits the nine of us. _God knows that if Jack had been here Deeks wouldn't have touched me for more than 2 seconds. He's bold but he's not dumb... And me? I'm just shocked at myself! Had it been any other guy to touch me like he did, he'd be crying on the ground probably grabbing his sore crotch. My training with the marines would be in vain if I didn't know how to defend myself! Deeks is very lucky, I don't think he's realized it._

What I love about this bar is that it has good music with a great environment where we don't need to scream at each other whenever we're talking. Camilla, Zac, Sydney and Chester scoot to the further end of the table and soon they're trapped by both Ian on one side and Deeks on the other. Since Deeks sat besides his brother, I assumed Dylan would sit besides his, so I just sit at the end of the sofa by Deeks. Ryan is the last one to arrive because he stayed behind to greet one of the bartenders. The guy used to surf with him and he already worked here. Ryan still wasn't allowed to order drinks but the guy, his name's Michael, used to slip him a beer or two whenever he was around and now he gets us drinks here from time to time.

When everyone is comfortable in their seats and the conversation is coolly flowing, I get up to go get us some drinks. "Guys, I'm gonna get us something to drink. What do you want?"

Deeks, Chester, Ian and Dylan go for beers while Syd and Cam go for a vodka and Zac settles for a coke since he's the designated driver for the night.

When I ask Ryan, his answer is, "I'll go with you Blye." He gets up and walks with me towards the bar, I see some people dancing on the dance floor and some other leaning against the counter. We order the drinks and sit on the high stools as we wait.

"What's up Kens? Trouble in paradise?" Ryan asks me out of the blue.

I look at him and smile. He's always understood when I needed to talk for a while, of course he'd know I'm not so happy tonight... "No, I mean, I don't think there's exactly "trouble"... Jack and I, I think we're just going through one of those phases, you know? Like...when we were still in classes he wouldn't leave me out of his sight for a moment, plus he's a jealous boyfriend, which is completely ridiculous because I love him, I don't care about the other guys... And lately he's been kind of mysterious and I don't know if what's coming is good or bad..."

"Hey, relax... It's probably just like you said, a _phase... _So what if he does have something he's hiding from you? Everyone has secrets, he's a 18 year old guy, I don't think his secret is that he murdered someone or something like that..." Ryan says with a cool that's so like him and makes me smile when I look up at him. Although his sister is one of my best friends, I've always been much more at ease with guys to let these things out.

The drinks come and we walk back to our table and sit down. Ryan's are still ringing in my ears... _So what if he does have something he's hiding from you? Everyone has secrets... _It's true, we all have secrets. I, for instance, still haven't told anyone besides Camilla and Sydney that I'm not going to the Navy and I'm actually going to college.

"Ry, is Sierra coming here this summer?" Camilla asks after a while filled with easy conversation and a few hearty laughs. Sierra is Ryan's girlfriend, they've been together for almost 3 years now, they met when they were freshmen in UCLA. _Oh my god! Everytime I see them together I just completely feel like screaming "RELATIONSHIP GOALS! YES!" _They're so awesome together, they just bring out the best in each other all the time, a bit like I've seen my parents do all my life.

And just as I suspected, at the mention of his girlfriend's name, Ryan's face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Yes, she is. She's coming here in July, closer to Kens' birthday."

The biggest smile is on his face and I find myself wishing for a love like theirs...

**XXXXX**

"Well guys, the evening was great." I say and turn to Ryan, "And I missed talking to you Ry, thank you. But I think I'm going home, it's getting late and I'm getting sleepy." I announce as I gather my things and get up.

"Ohh... You going already Kens? Don't go just yet, stay a bit more." Sydney almost begs but I'm too tired to stay any longer. She has been entertained all night with Chester, I'm sure everyone will be fine without me here.

"Yeah Syd, I gotta go, I'm really tired... Sorry gal, I'll stay later next time, alright?" She smiles and nods before going back to the very much interesting conversation with one Chester Deeks. He must really be a charmer...unlike his brother. Although Marty _is_ trying...

"Can I walk you to your car?" Deeks asks as he abruptly gets up and almost bumps into me. "Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to.."

"It's okay." I tell him, no need for apologies.

"As I asked, can I walk you to your car? I want you to be safe, I'll be far less worried if you let me go with you..." _Worried? Wait, what?! Is Marty Deeks worried? Marty Deeks, the one that will immediately strike you as the cold hearted player is now worried?! Ha! Excuse me for a second while I laugh out loud._

Still I hold a kind smile and touch his bicep. And boy is that a great bicep!, "No, it's okay. Thanks for worrying but I think I can make it to my car safely." He looks down at his arm because my hand is still there. I tap his bicep one time before awkwardly letting my hand fall. "Bye guys, I'll see you around!"

**XXXXX**

I walk out of the bar and put on my denim shirt. It's not cold but I'm wearing shorts, it's not exactly that hot. Opening my purse, I take out my car keys and check my phone to see if I have missed calls or any texts. _Just one from Jack... It's 1:30 so he's probably asleep, I'll check it when I get home. _Putting my phone back inside the purse, I look up to see two guys standing like a 5 feet away from me and just ogling me.

I try to ignore them and move towards my car but they make that task hard when they're literally in front of my car and they're starting to run their mouth about me. I hear a whistle and then something that makes me shudder, "A pretty little girl like you shouldn't be out this late..." One of the guys says as I try to pass by them while still ignoring them.

Then the other one grabs my arm as I walk beside him and turns me around. "Are you deaf? Didn't you hear my friend here? He was talking to you _honey_..." His breath smells like alcohol and although I'm used to train with the Marines, he's actually hurting my arm.

I still keep myself quiet, trying to figure out what to do to get out of here. _I can take both of them down at any second, but then I'll probably get some bruises in my body because they're still two guys bigger than me...And if I get bruised people will start worrying and I don't want none of that._

The guy grabbing ahold of me squeezes my arm harder and just as I thought of a way to escape, I hear a new voice, a _familiar one..._ "Hey, stop! Leave her alone!" _Deeks. Oh god what a great timing... He better not try to impress me and "save the damsel in distress" because he'll probably get hurt in the middle of all this... And if I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me, I sure as hell don't _Deeks, _whom I met like, today!, getting hurt over two stupid drunk guys!_

"Whatcha gonna do Shaggy? You came here to save your girl, yeah?" The one that's holding me asks and at this point both me and Deeks have a hard time understanding what he's saying.

"Let go of her and leave. That's a warning. I'm not saying anything else!"

"Try us." The one that's not holding me says and starts walking - more like stumbling - over to Deeks. He tries to take a swing but Deeks blocks him and grabs him, shoving him against the first car he finds and holding him by his neck threatning him. His buddy is so distracted by the swift moves that he actually loosens his grip, just enough for me to find strenght to kneel him between the legs and kicking him to the ground until he's just crying in pain.

"Now, you're going to grab your friend, walk away from here and you know what will happen next time I see any of you. So, I advise you to stop coming around this area... Are we clear, yes or no?" Deeks's voice is so serious, he must really be pissed off about this...

He lets go of the guy who helps his friend up and together they try to walk away from the two of us as quickly as possible. Deeks looks back at me when they disappear from sight and his expression immediately goes from anger to worry. I don't why, he barely knows me, I don't know why he worries so much...

"Are you okay? That guy was like twice your size... Are you Wonder Woman or something?" He asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Honestly, my arm is hurting like a bitch...but he doesn't need to know.

"You sure? Let me see your arm, the guy was keeping a strong grip on you..." He says as he gently roles my sleeve up my arm. Underneath it there's a red mark that'll probably turn purple in one or two days.

"Yeah he was..." I wince when he touches the spot. "...but he got distracted so I kicked him in the nuts and then it was pretty easy to finish him."

He looks up at me and smiles while he shakes his head. "Really? In the _nom-de-plumes_? That's just...nevermind, you wouldn't understand it." Deeks rolls down my sleeve again. "So, besides this, they didn't hurt you anywhere else?"

"No...and-uhh thank you Deeks, for the help..." I smile shyly and so does he for a split second. "But what are you doing outside? I told you I could walk to my car..."

"Clearly... Turns out _I _was right! You'd be much safer with me and you know that's a fact." I chuckle, mostly because the situation ended up fine. "I forgot my phone in my car, I came by to grab it and then I saw you with those two jerks and I couldn't let them harm you..."

"Why not? You barely know me, Deeks..." I tell him in nothing more than a whisper.

"That doesn't mean I want you to suffer or, I don't know, be manhandled by a drunk guy. Plus... Who do think lover boy would come after if he knew I was just in audience for this? I had to save his _princess_, didn't I?" He tries to joke but he called me a princess and I don't like it one bit.

_Poor choice of words Deeks... I'm in no way a princess let alone someone else's princess, not even Jack's._

"Well...thank you anyway..." I tell him as I roll my eyes and we walk to my car. "Where's your car?"

"Almost at the end of the parking lot." He says, "Guess I'll have to walk you to your car twice in just one day huh?" There he goes again with that stupid cocky grin. _Uhgg! He can be so annoying..._

**XXXXX**

_Did you like it? Let me know on that little box below =) Your reviews would make my __**week**__!_

_That being said, goodnight world =)_

_- Rita_


End file.
